At Last?
by Cherrychick27
Summary: Years of not talking will things change? or are they both to dense to see? Should helga be brave or give up? Will arnold finally quit being dense and see the truth?( I suck doing summeries) Please read this is my first fanficplease be kind RXR ArnoldXHelga GeraldXPhoebe
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter one-

Things had definatly changed since 5th grade for example helga let her true side show and Phoebe had become a little more relaxed. Aronld was still his self as helpful as ever, but it seemed he had become more popular if that was even possible. Her secert still remained as it always had for Helga was scared that maybe if it did her life would be over. Gerald was now on the basketball team captain of course. Aronld was the captain of the baseball team and seemed he had ever girl after him within in a 50 mile radius. They were all now 16 which is safe to say in their own worlds.

Aronld P.o.V Hey aronld...hey aronld...hey aronld Aronld woke up tired pratice ran longer than usual. Well that and lila had tried to contact him again, but ever since he caught her with Arnie He wanted nothing to do with her. He realized long ago that what helga had told him was right and ever since he regreted pushing her away because of it. Getting up and running down the shower so being late wasnt a choice. After running back upstairs he grabbed his usual jeans, sneakers, and green shirt. Aronld had grown he was now 6'1 with his blond hair and still even had his hat for it was one of the few thingsthat he felt still attached him to them. Safe to say his looks were defeinatly a blessing.

"Shortman, Get down here! time to eat" called his Grandpa from down stairs

"Coming granpa!" Aronld replied in his usual tone

Once down stairs Aronld hovered what his unquie yet loveable grandma. He grabbed his keys and eveything else and ran as he ran out the door.

"Bye Grandma! Bye Grandpa!" Aronld said as he ran out the door. His phone went off gerald's car was still on the shop so he picked him up. Once in the car the did there hand shake that they had since they were kids.

"So my man you ready for the game saturday?" Gerald asked apparently over excited.

"Yeah been looking forward to it since monday. How about your game you locked and loaded?" Replied aronld smiling with a chuckle

"Yep and Cant wait to see my girl." Replied Gerald with a lovesick grin spread across his face.

Since freshman year gerald had been going strong for it was quite obivious that love was present. Gerald had grown tall a little taller than aronld. He was 6'2 and had cut his tall hair off long ago although at times he did miss it. He still wore 33 for it seemed to be his lucky number since he was a kid.

"yeah i bet" aronld said back happy for his best friend.

Gerald knew ever girl in school wanted aronld, but it seemed evertime he got close he pushed the girl away or closed him self off.

"You know man, being lonely really is not your thing" Stated gerald clearly worried for his best pal Aronld replied with a simple wishful voice "I know"

Once He parked he walked into school and the first thing he saw was helga as always with phoebe. Helga had changed but aronld busy with his own life failed to notice. Also thtas she was in the boat. Yes she had dated, but every time she did he got jealous without truely understanding why. he felt bad for not talking to her. Although, he did try she she seemed closed off to him like when they were kids. He was still so dense he never saw how much she truely loved him or the signs. The looks, or the behavior, mostly the anger that was once on display.

Helga's P.O.V

The morning started like ever other day like shit. Helga got up deciding today to try and impress also to show that she could in face be girly, but seems that her attempts were useless. She ran to her closet pulling out a pink Halter and regular jeans that shaped her lower in all the right places. She left her hair down like she had when she was playing the fake ceceil as a child. Happy with her hair and make-up She went down stairs as usual. Bob and Miram still didn't notice or seem to care going into the kitchen to hopefully find something for lunch ifat all possible. Miriam asleep on the table from one of her "smoothies".

"Olga!get in here" Yelled Bob from the living room

Helga Mumbling under her breath walked in there with a very fake smile. There he stood cranky as always negcleting his younger daughter's feelings.

"Its Helga Bob! Crimany! what do you want?" Repsoned Helga in her usual tone.

"Where are you going girl?" Asked Bob not getting the obvious

'School Bob!Doi!" Replied Helga through Groounded teeth

Bob threw her lunch money as he ran out the door without saying word to either. Helgas world wasnt perfect nor had it truely ever been. The only thing that gave light to her world was Aronld her dense knight and shinging armor that caused he to swoon almost everytime. She had stopped Monologging years ago, but her heart had never truely stopped beating for him. Somehow she still held hope, even though at times her heartt felt like breaking for the last 13 years. Helga had changed her hair much longer,  
much nicerthan her past self was although at times that side shone through. Her eyes blue as ever, she stopped growing at 5'10; which in her mind was still pretty good. Phoebe was outside waiting as she did every morning. Helga was greatful for her for she was always there no matter what. Phoebe still had thesame black hair only it was tied back in a ponytail. she was still short, but not oneyou wanted to cross. Over the years she had taken on some of helgas traits, which wasnt totally a bad thing. Phoebehad been dating gerald for sometime now and truely couldn't be happier.

"Greeting's Helga" Chirpped phoebe in a very happy mood

"Hey Pheeb's how was the date Geraldo?" Repiled helga

Phoebe Blushed, "Perfect helga" She replied smiling ear to ear

In truth Helga couldn't be happier for Phoebe except for the fact that her prince charming never seemed to know she existed, but maybe it was time for that change she thought with a smile.

"Helga, you need to tell "ice cream" how you feel I don"t like see you alone." Stated Phoebe with a worried undertone.

"Its not that easy Pheeb's" Replied a frustated helga

The silence was a knowing one from the conversion for the same topic that had been discussed over the years. It was one of those moments phoebe decided it was time to get the ball rolling they had both stalled long euough. Her and gerald had known for years that Helga and Aronld were never gonna make the move so it was time to do it for them. Helga had done so much over the years she wanted to repay her by giving her the one thing she had wanted her whole life. Once in teh parking lot she parked next to arnold. Helga's heart always started to beat fasteronce she saw arnold or even heard him, hell he was he true weakness. Seeing that they had started to to walk towards them Phoebe was excited, but helga was scared not to mention nervous he hadn't talked to her in so long as least a normal conversation. She thought it was now or never Helga thought for she had waited long enough.

````````````````````````````````````` please be gentle im new at this and its Thank :) my first time


	2. Chapter 2

Okay thank you so much for the reviews :) I am happy you are enjoying it. As for the plan for Helga and Arnold I hope you enjoy. Keep the reviews coming they are a huge help.

~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~

Arnold's P.O.V.

He noticed that she looked amazing with her hair silky blonde hair down and Arnold really wanted to touch it. Something seemed famliar to him like Deju Vu and it finally hit him Helga was his cecile. His eyes grew wide with shock mixed with suprise. Coming to this realization his heart began to beat faster like it used to around lila or one of those others. He was attracted to her it was plain as day to him for that little voice told him in his head he always had been, but he had been to dense to see that let alone try to control the butterflies in his stomach.

Gerald kissed phoebe sweetly like every morning hugging her like she was his princess. Arnold's mouth was dry the words didn't seem to want to come out.

"Hi Helga, Hi Phoebe" Arnold greeted with a nervous undertone.

"Greeting Arnold" Replied Phoebe with a sly smile

"Morning arnoldo" Helga said smiling back

Arnold thought to himself do i like her like her? Her smile about brought him to his knees. He also wanted to get lost in those deep blue eyes and stay there. As if in a dream he heard his name called.

"Arnold! hey man you ok?" Asked Gerald a little worried

"Uh...yeah just really tired..." Arnold replied Sheepishly

"yeah sure man if i didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on helga..." stated Gerald with a chuckle.

"UH...I'm gonna plead the 5th on that for now..." Replied arnold with a whisper

Gerald Gave him that look with an mmmmmhmmmmm as he shook his head.

"Arnoldo as mush as you enjoy day Dreaming we should proably get to class" Said helga in a friendly joking manner.

"yeah let's go" Arnold said as He followed his friends to class

Red Crept up his cheek subtly and he thought "Great, embrass youself in front of helga. Now she will know for sure that you have feeling for her.

Phoebe's P.O.V

She knew Arnold was in love with Helga and Helga in love with him. Phoebe had to talk to Gerald it's been to long it was long over due for them to get together. In class She sat thinking of how to go about this without helga catching on, but it would take some work.

Helga's P.O.V.

Helga couldn't beleive it he was nervous not only that, but staring like she had always dreamed his jelly bean green eyes wanted her. She hoped becuse he had that deer in the headlights look for he looked like he saw her teh real her for the first time. Her heart was beating quickly maybe just maybe Helga really had a chance. It felt like cloud 9 she was so happy. Once in class helga could barely focus for her true love finaly seemed to see her at last.

She heard Ms. Smith, But only noticed that arnold kept looking at her with that love sick gaze on his face. She needed to tell him she knew that, but apart of her still felt a little fear.

"Miss pataki!" said Ms. Smith

"Yes?" Helga aske completely unaware of the whole class staring at her. she started to feel a blush creep up her neck.

"Please pay attetion" Replied Ms. Smith before she went back to the board.

Helga knew this was gonna be a long day at least at lunch she could talk to phoebe and figure out how to approach arnold without scaring him.

Arnolds P.O.V

He didn't mean to stare at her so much, but he couldn't help it. He knew it was gonna be a long day. He felt it too that he Arnold Phillp Shortman was in Love with Helga G Pataki and now he had to figure out if she still felt for him too. Maybe Gerald could help after all he was dating her best friend. See her blush made him want to kiss her more, which by now if they were alone...well arnold blushed at the thoughts running through his head. Arnold had to win her, but in truth he could beleive how dense he was to not see it sooner. Better late then never he hoped anyways. The bell rang and everyone got up and left. He waited till helga walked by him and followed at this point he would take any exucse he could use.

"Hey helga! Wait up " Arnold called catching up to her. She turned around and waited

"Yes Arnold?" Helga asked. He loved it when she said his name

"Wanna come to my game this weekend?" Arnold asked he had no idea where this came from, but he was gonna run with it.

" Sure Pheebs and i wil be there" Replied helga

"Great wanna walk to class together, Helga?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

"Sure" SHe said with a small simple rare smle

As they walked to class arnold felt like a million bucks the only thing that could make it truly perfect is if he had her alone. It was a start and for him at the moment that was enough, but in truth the road to love was never easy was it? He thought

`````````````````````````````````````R&R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: so im slowly getting the feel of where im going so bear with me here


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helga's P.O.V

Arnold opened the door because that was the gentleman he was. Once in class they took there seats and helga couldn't beleive what was going on for she has only dreamed of this. It felt like cloud nine, which didn't help her lack of focus. At least it was her favorite class and that was english. Mr. Drake always had them do a project around this time, which to helga was cake.

"Ok class here are the pairs I want you to work in first Rhonda and Curly, Nadine and Eugene, Gerald and phoebe, Stinky and lila, sid and sheena, Helga and Arnold. OK get together and figure what you want to write your paper on. It has to be at least 3 pages also about a famous couple in history. Good luck." Mr. Drake Said then walked backto his desk.

Helga couldn't beleive the paper topic was this a sign or something? She saw Arnold come her way smiling like he had won the lottery or something. Helga realized this was her chance to finally win him over for it couldn't be anymore perfect. He sat down in front of her pen and paper in hand ready to start, but she was so lost in her thoughts she snapped back to reality ready to start.

"So Arnold-o which famous couple should write about?" Asked Helga with a nervous undertone.

"Well there anothony and cleopatra or maybe romeo and juliet? He suggested

"Not bad what about King artur and his queen or RObin hood and maid marian?" Helga suggested as well

"I like the robin hood one because they always had an adventure." Said Arnold

"Sure Footballhead sounds like a plan. You can research before they got together and i will reasearch after." Stated helga

"whatever you say helga" Arnold responed with a chuckle

Aronld's P.O.V

He couldn't be happier they were stuck together it would give him more time with her alone without any ineruptions of his plans to win her over. Little did he know he really didnt have to do much. They sat in a confortble silnce till the bell rang and once it did she shot out the door straight to lunch before arnold could ask if he could walk her. Not giving up hope he headed to to lunch where he foound phoebe and Gerald. Ever since the y started going out they bith always seemed happy.

"Hey, my man what do you say we throw a party at your place this weekend?" Asked Greald

"Sure, that would be a great idea!" Replied arnold still smiling

The gang cam and joined them for they all ate lunch together a few times a week.

"So guys party at my house on saturday! RHonda can you bring the food and drink? sid can you dj again?' Asked/stated arnold excitedly

"Of course arnold Darling! I would love to" Replied rhonda in her ususal confidant tone.

"You got yourself a DJ arnold." Said SId who seemed more than happy to do it

"Arnold you might to go find helga and tell her. She is in the liibrary." Said phoebe

"ok Thanks Phoebe." Said arnold who then got up to go see helga

He found her studying and he came up behind her which made her jump.

"Crimany FOotballhead you scared me !" Said helga

"Sorry Helga can i talk to you a miunte? plz?" Arnold asked sweetly

"OK Arnold-O" Helga replied

He sighed how he loved it when she siad that, but now was time for him to be bold with her. so he pulled her in a little corner so they would have a little privacy.

"OK, What did you want to talk about?" Asked helga curious

"Well I'm having a party on saturday and i was hoping you'd be my date? Arnold adked in a low husky voice.

Her eyes went wide at his tone she look stunned. "uhh...ii...don't-" She was cut off my Arnold crushing his lips to hers to hte pointe that she was up against the books with her hands around his neck and his arms around her waist so tight that there was no space between them. Arnold didn't know what came over him maybe his bad side? all he knew was that he really wasenjoying this and so was she by how she was grabbing onto him. Stopping the kiss helooked at her they bothe had fire in their eyes.

"See you saturday and the game and for the part. im so happy your my date." Arnold said in a low sedutive voice.

He kissed on the cheek and left her stunned but in a happy way with her blushing as red a tomato.

The lunch bell rang and Arnold ran to gym which he had with Gerald. He would tell him after school what he did, but he felt like a new man.

Phoebe's P.O.V

" So Gerald the plan is to get them together at the party? correct?PHoebe asked wanting to comfirm

"yeah babe it is these two should have been together along time ago" Stated Gerad and they both laughed.

"This is going to be cake its so obvious it has been for a while now." Said PHoebe with a sly smile.

"I gotta admit babe sending him after helga was a good move." Replied gerald

the bell rang and they went to class

Helgas's P.O.V

She was in shock what in hell had gotten into arnold? Not that she didnt' enjoy it the thought of what he just did made her blush. The bell rang it was time for her math class which she hated but did ok in. Once she was in her seat all she could think was that kiss did he go insane? They still had that project to do she would catch him after school with lots of people around and askif he didn't mind meeting up at hid plce. Although she doubted a crowd would stop him from doing that. SHe was going to his game and his party which was as his date no less she felt like dancing.

Normal P.O.V

Both 3rd and 4th period flew by for both arnold and helga for the only thing each could think about was the other. The last bell rang and Arnold ran into Helga.

"Sorry helga!" Arnold sounded upset

"Just be careful Arnold." Helga replied in a happy tone

He was shocked and yet he wasn't, but he kept talking to her anyways.

Arnold's P.O.V

"So helga want to come over tonight and work on our paper say around 6?" Asked Arnold dying to spend more time with her

"Sure FootballHead," Helga replied with a rare smile

"Want a ride home helga?" Asked Arnold curious

"Ok, It beats walking" SHe said following him to his car.

They didn't notice all the looks they got espeically by those from p.s.118 some good and some bad. Once they got to his car they got and all buckled they left. Arnold couldn't beleive his luck she was being the nice girl he always knew was there and he had found his cecile at last. They pulled in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride Arnold," Said helga

" No problem helga if you ever need a ride or just to talk you know my number. see you tonight," Replied Arnold smiling

Helga reached over the seat and gave a kiss on the cheek whci caused them both to go red in the face. ONce she was out of the car his loive sick grin returned he could hardly wait till 6 for maybe he would try and kiss her again cause he realized that he seriously enjoyed that.

ok guys iknow some parts are sappy but i am a sappy person lol. There is a saying its always the worst befoer the calm. I think i need to put in some drama for our love birds


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews andsorry it took so long the computer was down now here is the next chapter enjoy and yet agaon i don't own hey arnold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helgs P.O.V

Helga watched Arnold leave smiling from ear to ear and her heart was beating like it was going to beat straight out of her chet. SHe kept thinking of how today had been amazingly different for she liked how Arnold was acting even though it was unusual, but he seemed to like her or something and this made her smile. She went inside to get ready to go to Arnolds for she wanted to dress up a little for she had a feeling it might pay off. She found a small snack, but given that bob nor miriam ever did anything for her.

She found what she wanted a tight pair of skinny jeans and a low cut tank top hoping it would drive him even more crazy usual. She left her hair down cause it seemed to make him smile. She touched up her make up and got her books together then ran out the door in her converse. helga wanted to show up a little early becuase she didn't want to deal with her sad exuse of her parents.

Arnold's P.O.V

"Grandpa, Grandma I'm home!" Called Arnolds as he came through the door

"Hey shortman! how was school?" Asked Phil as he came through the door way

"School was ...uh...good..." Replied Arnold with a slight blush coming up he neck.

"Sounds and looks like you have crush there shortman" Said Phil with a chuckle

Arnold's eyes shot wide he thought how in the hell did he know that "Yeah...and she is coming over to work on a project tonight, but i kinda want to make a move so what shold i do?" Asked Arnold feeling the butterfles grow with each thought of her.

"Well shortman i say do what feels right and tell helga hi for me."Replied his grandpa " Never eat rasberries!" he said right then leaving the room in a hurry.

Aronld sat there and ran up to his room he had to clean up cause he wanted to impress helga. He didn't know that he had a side but she seemed to like it and this made him smile with his eyes half lidded. He went to the bathroom fixed his hair and got ready he was really excited and extremely nervous, but he was gonna win her. He had a hunch that she felt the same, but he had to know for sure although the kiss they shared was a major sign, which gave him hope.

He felt his phone in his pocket and saw it was text from gerald.

 **G:Hey man ready to hang out with your girl friend...i mean helga?**

 **A: Shes not my girlfriend...We are just working on a paper**

 **G: mmmhmmmm Yeah sure Romeo anyways gotta go see Pheebs later man**

 **A: yeah yeah see ya later**

Aronld got hat lovesick and half lidded grin on his face again because the idea of him with Helga as a couple was something he only had been dreaming about all day.

Helga's P.O.V.

Helga was walking and ran into stinky

"Hi miss helga." Said stinky

Helga looked at him and she knew that he still kinda liked her, but all her interest was in Arnold

"Hey Stinko" Helga replied

"So where are you off to helga?" Asked Stinky

"Off to Arnolds anyways see ya later" Said Helga as he started to walk away

Not hearing stinky trying to get her attention she contuned to make her way to arnolds cause she really wanted to see him . little did she know that he was thinking exactly the same thing. Once at the door she knocked and Grandpa Phil Anwsered.

"Hey shortmans upstairs" Said phil as he let her in the door.

Helga went up the stairs to Arnolds room and she knocked. No anwser so she opened the door only yo see a shirtless Arnold which between made both of the blush. Arnold put on his shirt really quick and turned to look at her while smiling.

"Hey helga...your a little early heh," Siad Arnold sounding and looking nervous

"Suprize! You know how it is around my house...I had to get out its a little stress full...heh, " Replied helga with a nervous chuckle

"Its ok Helga I love spending time with you, so should we you know get to our own homework? Before we start want something to eat or drink?" Asked Arnold wanting to be politely

"Sure Arnold a yahoo soda and sandwich" Replied helga

" Ok Helga be right back" Replied Arnold smiling

Once he left the room she thought oh my god i saw him shirtless and it made her want to kiss him more only in her dreams had she him like that. He was like a greek god to her only one she wanted to have her way with. Helga got her books and papers out ready so they could start when he came back. He opened the door about 10 mintues later with 2 yahoos and 2 sandwichs.

" Here helga i made you a pasaromi i know its your favorite, " He said smiling

Helga couldnt belive it he remebered her favorite it made her smile.

"Thanks Arnold" Helga replied

He gave her her sandwich and soda then took his over to where he was sitting. They ate in a comfortable silence.

Arnolds P.O.V

He still couldn't beleive she saw him with his shirt off, but he knew he needed to work on their paper even though it was due in a few days, but with baseball he'd rather not rixk it being late. Arnold wanted so badly to kiss her, hold her, but he wanted it to be the perfect moment. He had noticed she looked seriously sexy when she came through his door it took everything he had not to react on impulse for he was having a hard enough time not trying anything. As soon as he finished he wanted to test the waters bad. Hewas thrillled that she was his date to his party his hope was by the end of the party was she'd be his girl friend.

He looked at her next to him, but he didn't realize how long until she stared back at him with a curious look in her deep blue eyes and his eyes soon became half lidded. He started to close the gap between them. She was staring at his lips as much as he was at hers, but he knew he had to kiss her and couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Helga.." Whispered Arnold

He crashed his lips into hers with as much or more passion then this afternoon and he ran his hand through her hair, but moved them to her wasit and pulled her as close as he could ot him. He felt her arms around his neck gripping as if she was about to fall. He moved his tounge against her teeth asking for entry. Once she let him in they played war with their tounges. Arnold and helga in all of their making out found their way to his bed. Laying next to each other they continued and he heard a smaill moan escape her. He felt her hands go up her shirt, but that only fed the electricty that was going through his body. He loved it when she touched him it made him lose his senses.

"Arnold..."

Hearing her call his made him pull her on top of him for never before had anyone he dated done this to him. the fact that she was this sexy was driving him to the brink of no return. so he started to pull back before they both lost it.

"Helga...we need to talk." Said Arnold with a smile

Helga's P.O.V.

SHe couldn't beleive that had made out and now he wants to talk. She was confused, but he was smiling so that must be a good thing

"Helga, go out with me tommrow please?" He asked in a low husky voice

"Of course" She said

"Great! I will pick you up around 7?" Suggested Arnold

"Sounds good Footbal head," Replied helga smiling

Helga saw it was 10 she had to get hom ebefore bob lost itand went off on her.

"I gotta get home before bob has a heart attack,"She said laughing

"Ok Want a ride home helga?" Asked Arnold desparte to spend time with her

"Sure, Give me a few to get my stuff ready

"Ok...he said smiling with a dreamy look on his face.

She got her stuff together and Arnold got his keys he so they left, but helgas house was close so it wasn't a long car ride. He pulled up in front of her house relucnt to her leaving. She looked at her house not wanting to go in she just wanted to be in his arms that would be heaven to her

"I had a great time helga...see you at school tommrow?" Arnold askedhopeful

"Me too Arnold and yeah can't wait," She replied smiling "Thanks for the ride Arnold"

She kissed him on the cheek on before she got out of the car, but Arnold turned and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Both started to blush and smile.

"bye Arnold!" She waved as she went in the door.

Arnolds P.O.V.

He was in heaven as far as he was concerned and yeah he was in love with her, but it was getting stronger. He would pick for school if it meant more time he would be more than happy to do it.

ok i know this one was a bit steamybut it sure makes it fun


	5. Chapter 5

I know my grammer isnt the best, but for now just focus on the story and please enjoy. I always had a talent to write, but horrible grammer. I promise im working on it . Plz R&R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoebe's P.O.V

Phoebe and gerald noticed all week that their best friends started to act differently around each other. Their plan of them finally getting together was working because they were flirting and helga was finally showing her true sweet side that she was. Phoebe could tell that Arnold was in love with her, but she was pretty sure he had been for years only too dense to see it. She saw gerald which made her smile her love was the best.

"Hey babe," greeted Gerald with a smile

"Greeting Gerald" Replied Phebe then kissed him on the cheek

"Hows my girl?" Asked Gerald

"Quite well, How about you?" Phoebe respended

"Great that i get to be with you." Said Greald with a loving look in his eyes

As they were talking they saw Arnold and Helga walking to class looking at each other like they were dating. She saw lila approaching them with a evil smile spreading across her face.

"uh oh" Phoebe Whispered

"mmmmmmmmmhmmmmmm we should proably go make sure that things dont go to hell," Said Gerald

They ran down the hallway hoping to stop Helga from killing lila for they heard yelling and they were pretty sure it was helga.

"YOU KNOW WHAT LITTLE MS. PERFECT? YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND FUCKED IT UP. ARNOLD DOESN'T WANT YOU AND I'M SURE HE WANTS ME. UNLIKE YOU I'M NOT A WHORE!" Yelled helga and than left the hallway with Arnold running behind her.

Lila stood there fuming like a child who had a toy taken away. Phoebe and Gerald followed their friends curious to find out what happend.

Gerald's P.O.V

Gerald and phoebe found them with helga crying in Arnolds arms. They stayed hidden not wanting to saw the Arnold looked at helga which made him smile because he knew what he thought back in 4 th grade that Arnold loved helga.

"So pheeb's should we head to lunch?" Asked gerald

"Yes we should" Replied Phoebe she took his hand and they walked to lunch.

IN the cafeteria they found a table and shortly after came their favorite blondes. helga seemed in a better mood which seemed to make Arnold smile. They wanted to ask what started earlier today, but not wantong to upset helga Gerald thought best that his girl find out. He stared at his friend wanting to laugh Arnold looked lovesick and was staring straight at helga sighing. Gerald was glad it was friday he couldn't wait for the party Arnolds because it was the final phase of their plan.

General P.O.V.

Lunch was un eventful compared to earlier in the day. Arnold drove helga home, not with out kiss her goodbye with passion. baseball pratice afterwards until 9 or so. He had his game in the after noon followed by his party that night where he was going to confess to helga that he loved her and witha little luck she woud be his girl friend. Arnold was happy that she would be at his game he felt like he could do anything when she was with him. He knew that most of the gang thought it weird that they would be together, but he did care nor did he miss the way that her ex was watching her lately. Stinky had dated helga back in 8th grade, but cheated on her with lila which at the time arnold was dating. Both grew closer at that point. One thing Arnold never told anyone was that he was insanely jealous and that he wanted to stealhelga from stinky despite being with lila.

Arnold's P.O.V

It was around midnight he should have gone to bed sooner, but he wanted to tak to helga before he went to bed and her been texting her for hours even though he was gonna see her in the mofning before his game. His lifecoudn't be anymore perfect her he had to was confessn because he was pretty sure she still loved him had for years. he texted her goodnight sighing with a love sick smile at he closed his eyes and went to sleep

sorry its short with a time jump but i promise the next chapter will be longer i just ran out of steam so to speak. Chapter 6 wll be longer and a lot more detailed


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arnold's P.O.V

"Hey arnold..Hey Arnold...Hey Arn-" Arnold Hit his alarm clock to shut it off. Opening his eys he saw it was already a sunny day; which meant good luck for them to win the game. HE saw it was 9 he had to be there by 10:30, so he got ready with an hour to spare and picked up coffees. He had been texting helga since he got up for they agreed to meet at the field before the game. Smiling at the thought of seeing her he didnt notice the time passing by and made it to the field. Looking up the first thing he saw was the girl of his dreams in a casul yet comfy blue dress that hugged her curves; which made him gulp. He tried to ignore the face that he really wanted to act on his impulse, but that wasn't a good idea for it was gonna be had enought to focus on the game as it was.

"Hey Helga" Arnold said smiling

"Hey Footballhead, Is one of those coffees for me?" She responded

"Yes I thought I should bring the beuatiful lady a coffee" Arnold said as he blushed handing her the coffee.

Helga blushed while replying" Why aren't you the genltemen" She giggled

He couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she blushed; which made him want to kiss helga more.

"For you helga I will always try to be, but I can't promise that when we're alone"Arnold flirted and winked at her while trying hard not to blush.

She looked at him with wide eyes and a blush quickly creeping up her neck.

"Oh Arnold aren't you being bold? maybe i should take you on that offer." She stated

Arnold stood there in slight shock wondering if she really ment it or not cause he would love to have her take him up on that. He looked at his watch and it was 10:00 so he went to pratice and Helga went to sit by their best friends. The closer it got to the start of the game the more people started to show. The whole boarding house showed and his grandma was in one of her many costumes. It was time to start the game Arnold wanted to win not just for himself, but also for helga.

Helga's P.O.V

She couldn'y beleive how flirty he was today, but also sweet for bringing her a coffee by now she was pretty sure he at least really liked her for the multipul make out sessions they seemedto have in truth she really did have a hard time keeping her hands to herself. Arnold seemed to returned that he kept givinv her that seductive look and he didnt how much it killed her she really wanted to do something about it, but she was giving him the same look; little did she know he wanted to react as well.

The game was almost over with hillwood winning everyone was cheering and getting louder with each point they scored. Helga kept cheering Arnold on, which made him smile and gave him a big boost of confidence. It was down teh last run and it was on Arnold, But he was nervous by the lokks of it. Helga knew he could do it she had faith in her blond football headedlove god. She stood up smiling and cheered for him looud as she possibly could, but once she did that every one else joined in this seemed to help calm him. She could have sworn that he mouthed while looking at her " I love you Helga". This made her swoon. Maybe they were meant to be after her this made her heart almost beat out of her chest. He hit the ball and it was a home run; which won the game everyone cheered. Before his team could sorround him in celebration Arnold ran to her and she couldn't beleive it, but waht seh didnt see coming was him picking her up then swinging her around for to finish it with kissing her as if it was she was his he stopped kissing her she looked at him with all the love she felt for him.

"Arnold?" She siad in a breathless tone

"Helga I know this isnt the best time, but I need to say this to you before I explode...I'm in love with you have been for a while and I really want you to be my girlfriend. You are amazing and I love you just the way you are...I even love it when you call me football head," He confessed with a smile and somewhat out of breath.

She had tearsin her eyes " You really mean it ? This isn't one of my dreams right?" Helga asked as if hanging on to ever word.

"yes helga I am I'm sorry if i made you cry..." He saidpulling her back into he arms

"Oh My dear sweet Arnold yes i'm crying but its happy tears and yes i would love to be your girlfriend." Helga replied Smiling

He kissed her again he looked so happy feeling like they were both on top of the world. The party tonight was just the icing on the cake.

Arnolds P.O.V

"Football head go see your team I'll be right here waiting" Said helga smilnig

"Ok I'll be right back i love oyu helga" He said in a loving tone

"I love you too footballhead" Replied helga with a loving smirk

he ran to his team they were all talking and excited for now they had a reason to have a party; which made them smile happly. After all the high fives and all was said and done Gerald pulled Arnold aside.

"hey man so you finally ask helga out?" Inquired gerald

With a love sick grin"Yes...she's my girlfriend that happens to love me and vise versa. Speaking of which I need to get back to her see ya tonight Gerald." replied Arnold

Running over to his Angel. He saw her talking ot Phoebe he was pretty sure waht they were disscussing and it made he happy that she was happy. She smiled as she saw him coming back which madehis heart beat so fast like a overactive drum.

"Hello my angel" He greeted her

"Oh Football head, is that your name for me? She asked in a flirty tone

He took his arm and wound it around her waist protectivily. putting his lips near her ear whispered.

"Yes it is and I will show you how much I love you and how atrative you trly are to me" He whispered in a seductive husky tone.

He felt her shudder which made him smile he couldnt' wait to do more later after the party.

"Really Arnold? Maybe I will beat you to it..." She whipered in the same tone

this time he shuddered he wondered did she know what she did to him? He really wanted to find out what she had in store helga always seemed to have teh most interesting was beyond excited.

"well My Angel we will find out tonight " Whipsered Arnold on a very excited tone

With that they walked for teh boarding house thier arms around one another tonight was certainly goning to be one to remeber. As far as either of them was concerned they had all they wanted.

Next chapter is the final chapter plz R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry took me so long ive been busy with work will here's the final chapter. I don't own Hey Arnold*

Chapter 7

Arnolds P.O.V.

The walk to the boarding house wasn't long, but that was ok with Arnold because he had his girlfriend along with a championship he'd wanted to win for her. Helga felt right in his arms like she was meant to be there and Arnold knew he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Helga?" Asked Arnold

"What football head?" Replied Helga blushing

"I love you" He whispered lovingly in her ear

"I love you too Arnold. Don't get used to me call u that bucko" Helga Responded with empty gruff tone.

Arnold smiled for he knew she was being sweet and that worked for him. They reached the boarding house which meant time to get ready for the party.

"Alright let's get ready shall we?" Asked Arnold

"Sure" Sad Helga swooning inside.

The gang made it over to help as well, but it was still a little awkward considering what had occurred earlier that day. The roof look awesome with all the streamers, food, Dj setup, balloons, and the lights. Within an hour everyone showed up ready to let loose and relax. Arnold couldn't wait till after the party he wanted so alone time with Hegla. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew what ever did forever was what he had planned.

The music kept going as Arnold looked at her he thought it was long past time to ask her to dance.

"Helga Dance with me?" Asked Arnold seductive tone

"Of Course football head I was wondering when you were going to ask" She smirked

He took her in his arms and held her back to his chest as they danced immensely enjoying themselves. The whole time he kept her tight in his embrace fighting the urge to take her to his room and do what his mind was telling him. It made him blush where his thoughts were heading, but somehow he didn't mind. The song was coming to a close and he didn't want to let her go just yet. So as the next started he pulled her back to him with his lips behind her ear whispering what exactly he was thinking. He didn't know if she would agree, but at this point he had to try at least.

Gerald and Phoebe's P.O.V

"Phoebe, think we should interfere?" Asked Gerald

"No I think they took care of it themselves" Replied phoebe with a smile.

She was happy for her friend for she had been waiting for this for years.

Helga's P.O.V.

She couldn't believe how the day had gone at all if some had told Helga this she would have punched them. Never mind the fact that Arnold was her boyfriend a dream she always had, but he was flirting with her and being seductive. This was not the Arnold she grew up with for she thought maybe she broke him? No He was all grown up and luckily human like everybody else. The things he was whispering in her ear was making her heat up not to mention blush. The fact that he meant what he was saying was shocking her and Helga had heard a lot growing up.

"Helga?" Asked Arnold in a low husky tone

"Yeah football head?" Helga replied back in the same tone.

"Want to come somewhere a little more….Secluded with me?" he asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

"You Sure Arnold? I might hurt you.." Helga flirted back

"Oh Helga I'm hoping you will….I like your kind of hurt" Arnold replied back.

Helga's world stopped because sweet innocent Arnold was being dirty in a way she never thought possible and by the sounds of it his hormones were in full control. With this in mind she had to reply wisely or well she would be in a very awkward situation in the morning.

"Oh think you can handle me hair boy?" Helga fired back

"Yes I know I can, but it turns me on when you take control..." He replied nipping at her ear

For the second time in less than 10 minutes Helga was floored. It was then she realized how big of a perv Arnold was and this she smiled at, but yet oddly ok with as well.

"Lead the way Football head" She replied back

He took her hand and led her quickly off the roof and somewhere much more private. Both forget about the party which Gerald took over in his stead. He knew where Arnold was going and he also knew he wouldn't be back anytime soon. Once Arnold blocked off the room from anyone's view he pulled Helga in there with him. He had been waiting all night perhaps longer for this. He pulled he into his arms and looked he right in the eyes, which was all it took for him to loose complete control.

He slammed his lips into to hers as he pulled her so close to him where there was no room to breathe. Helga threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer if at all possible. She felt his hand roam in her hair, her back, everywhere they could possibly go. She felt him suck in his breath as she broke free long enough to bite his lip for she figured he wanted bad she would gladly give it to him. Arnold moaned out her name as he slowly pushed her back to bed intent on going as far as she would let him. Hegla felt him put her on top him and once that happened his arms were like a vise grip.

The next Morning came and 3 things clearly present. Arnold had his arms securely around Helga and a huge smile on his face. The third shocked Helga for nether of them had cloths. She heard him waking up and looked at him for he looked at her like she had always hoped.

"Arnold does this mean I'm stuck with you forever?" Asked Helga nervous and scared

"Helga I love you and I never intend to let you go. No matter what we are stuck with each other" Arnold replied back smiling

"Oh Football Head I love you too.

Both lay content for they knew no matter what they went through in life they would make it.

*End*

Please R&R


End file.
